


Rover goes Terminator

by Stegopod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Garrison trio, M/M, Memes, Multi, Polyamory, Stupid Crap, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Ever seen that video of a knife roomba? Yeah this is that
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 22





	Rover goes Terminator

Lance: Pigeon why are you wielding a mop while standing on the sofa?

Pidge: I wanted to test out different weapon upgrades on rover, so I decided to start by taping a knife too him.

Lance: Okay…..and?

Pidge: I went to put the tape away and when i turned back around he was gone and I haven’t seen him since.

*five minutes later*

Hunk: *walking into the room* Why are you both standing on the couch? Oh shit Lance why is your ankle bleeding!?

Lance: RUN AWAY HUNK, RUN AWAY! IT’S OUT FOR BLOOD!

Rover rounding the corner: >:3

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk: *Collective Terrified screaming*


End file.
